The Year of the Slytherin
by ShinyFun
Summary: Draco's tired of being his fathers clone.  He wants to live his life the way he wants, even if it's only for a year, so he comes up with a plan...  *The plot-line is mine, the characters are not.*
1. The Beginning, Short Prologue

The Year of the Slytherin

The end is near… (Prologue)

"Draco, you are the Malfoy heir. As such, you have certain responsibilities to this family and to society. I am tired of your attitude and your disrespect. You will cease this insolence and accept the ways you were taught. You will have to be punished for this. I'm sorry but you know the rules. If you behave appropriately at school, then perhaps our Lord will find use for you. As it is, I'm afraid he's growing tired of waiting for you to grow up. Fix this, by the end of the year, or this will be your last."

Draco knew his father was not joking. He would kill him and not shed a tear about it. With magic they could create a new heir, he was little more than useless to them. If he didn't act the good little death eater, his life was over.

But, he thought, if I did, I may as well be dead. What life is it, to live as a servant, tortured and torturing. I'd rather die.

(Next Chapter) The Plan – To live like I want, not like I need. Draco decides to be himself when he gets back to school, not like the mean little Malfoy clone he was taught.


	2. The Plan

Moving slowly, Draco began packing his trunk. It was almost a week since his "punishment" and he was still feeling pain. There were no outward signs, no bruising, broken bones or scars, but the pain was real. A new spell created by the Dark Lord to help keep the death eaters in line. The pain won't stop for another few days.

He had known he would get in trouble for going out. But he wanted one night off, one night of freedom from the Malfoy name, and the only place he knew he could do that was amongst the muggles.

Draco didn't really care either way for the muggles. They were just another being inhabiting the same earth. But they did know about music… and alcohol, he smirked. He'd had fun, kissed a girl… and a boy (that was awkward, but not completely bad), he danced, he drank, he even made a few friends. Not that he would ever see them again, but for the first time, he glimpsed freedom, happiness, fun (of the not killing/torturing variety) and he liked it.

"DRACO!"

Draco spun around in shock "Blaise, mate, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Brazil with you Mother and new… Daddy." he drawled. A smirk appearing on his lips, "He dead already?"

Blaise snickered, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. But if he were, I wouldn't know. I am to stay here for the next two days to prepare for school."

Draco, "Books, Brooms, and Butterbeer, what else does one need?"

" Galleons, Games, and Girls."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Galleons? Having money issues? Don't know if I want to hang around a pauper."

Blaise laughed, "No, but I couldn't think of another G-word and girls was a necessary noun. Besides, the way my mother goes through men, we'd never run out of money."

"I suspect you'll want to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Perhaps take a little side-trip while we're there? I need to stock up on some… things."

"HA! Should we begin planning the demise of a few certain Gryffindors?" As he clapped Draco on the back.

"AAhhh!" Draco screamed and fell to the floor, his back now throbbing. "Don't touch me!"

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT'S WRONG? MATE?" Blaise yelled. Draco just shook his head and tried to catch his breath. Part of the spell, beyond the constant dull pain, was to make the body very sensitive to the touch, thereby, making it easier to punish.

Once the pain dulled again, Draco explained the spell to Blaise. He knew Blaise wasn't fully trustworthy, but Blaise would not abuse him. He was his best friend and, besides Pansy, only friend. Pansy, Draco though, we should invite her out. She'll want to hear my plan… she might even want to join in. Blaise's family is neutral, so he doesn't have the same pressures as Pansy and I. Blaise would help, Draco knew without a doubt.

The next day… in Diagon Alley

"So, what you're saying is, you'd rather date a pretty idiot, than a smart dog?" Pansy asked Blaise. Draco knew she had a crush on him, she'd tried to use Draco in the past to make Blaise jealous, but it didn't work. Blaise was clueless.

Blaise, "Uh… not necessarily, it depends on the amount of stupidity and… uh… dog-ugly-ness." He looked to Draco for help, but saw he wasn't paying attention.

"Draco, what do you think?"

"Yeah, sure, ice cream sounds good."

"Huh?"

"Uh… let's grab some lunch. I wanted to discuss something with the two of you."

Blaise and Pansy exchanged glances and turned to follow Draco into the restaurant.

After they had placed their orders, Blaise and Pansy looked at Draco, one with mild impatience and one with boredom, thinking this was just another master plan to get at the Gryffindors. "What is it already?" Pansy said.

Draco sighed not sure how to begin. Guess I'll start at the top, he thought. Draco went on to tell them about his trip amongst the muggles, the interesting music, the intoxicating liquors, and the euphoric feeling of just being himself without judgement. Pansy gaped, Blaise smirked, and Draco looked terrified but determined.

Blaise, "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were about to do something all together too Gryffindor."

Draco, "Blaise, I hate to admit it, but I think you're right."

Pansy, "What does that mean? Draco, what are you doing?"

Draco, "I've been given a choice, though that's not how my Father sees it. I can either live miserable, as a Deatheater for an undetermined amount of time… or…" Draco took a deep breath, this is the moment of truth, "I can live this final school year as myself and be happy."

"Your Father's going to kill you."

"Yeah" Draco said with a soft smile.

Next Chapter - The Agreement – A run-in with the Golden Trio leaves them suspicious. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy talk more on the train. And the rest of the Slytherins are called to a vote: Be Deatheaters for life? Or be happy for the year?

Author's Note: So, I haven't decided if Draco is going to have a love interest or not? Any ideas on who it should be? I'm not gender-biased.

Reviews are appreciated. This is the first fanfic I've ever written.


	3. The Agreement

Draco was fortunate that his Father wasn't as strong as the Dark Lord. The spell had finally lifted that morning. He could go out without fear of being bumped or jostled. After his talk with his two best mates, they took off. Pansy stating she needed new robes and Blaise just walking away. Draco didn't mind though, they'd be back. They always come back, he thought with his trademark smirk adorning his lips.

He had done a lot this summer, not much of it was fun, but it had helped to fill out his thin frame. He was now standing at 6'2" and has finally grown into his sharp features. He knew he was conceited, but he felt it was well deserved. It's not like he didn't notice the looks he was getting. At 17yrs old, he was in his prime.

"MALFOY! What are you doing here?"

Draco turned and spotted his school rival, "Harry Potter… should have known you'd be around. What ARE you wearing?" Draco wrinkled his nose at Harry's grey t-shirt and pants.

"None of your business, Ferret. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in hiding with all the other pathetic, murdering death-eaters?"

At this, Draco merely raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?"

"I saw you on the tower. It's your fault!"

"You saw nothing."

"Did too!"

"Are you really going with that as your argument? Are you 7 or 17? If you were really there, you'd know I didn't cast the spell."

"I know that! You let them in. If it weren't for you, he'd still be alive."

"I wouldn't count on that. So, you saw the events, why then, have I not been arrested?"

"… uh…"

"You didn't tell anyone? Well, that's good. Less explaining on my part then." Draco turned to leave, but Harry wasn't done yet.

"I WILL TELL. You'll be thrown in Azkaban for this."

"Go ahead. Tell. I doubt I'll even get a slap on the wrist. Besides, everyone will begin to question YOU. You're the one keeping secrets from your friends."

"You'll pay"

"Again, another brilliant argument. You really should consider joining the debate team."

"POTTER" "MALFOY" Several voices rang out at the same time. Pansy and Blaise had finally returned, while Ron and Hermione joined Harry.

"Well, looks like we should have a party." Blaise joked.

"What are you doing to Harry?" "Come near him and I'll hex you!" Draco couldn't tell who said what, nor did he really care. He was done with this crap. They would be returning to school tomorrow and he didn't want to deal with them anymore.

"Lets leave, guys. I've got everything I need." Draco stated in a bored voice. He smirked at the trio "See you on the train…" and apparated home.

The next day – at the train station.

Hermione was mad. She was beyond mad, she was FURIOUS. How dare they! She was head girl and she just found out who the head boy was. She knew it wasn't anyone in her house as they only allow one head per house, but HIM. He's going to pay, she thought as she glared at him from across the platform.

"Draco, I was thinking about your… plan for the year. I want in."

"Are you sure, Pansy? Don't say that unless you're really sure"

"I found out this summer, I'm betrothed. I met him and…" her voice hitched "he hurt me. He's horrible, old, and ugly. My parents are just selling me to the highest bidder. I refuse to be that person."

"Let's get on the train. I have an idea." Draco, outwardly, looked unconcerned by this revelation, but inside he was seething. Pansy was the closest he had to a sister, how dare anyone lay a hand on her.

Once inside and settled, Pansy had managed to compose herself. Draco looked out the window and saw, to his annoyance, the Golden Trio. My, don't they look especially arrogant this year, he thought. And that filthy little mud… no, I'm not that person. She deserves to be Head Girl, no matter how annoying she is. He glanced at his own Head pin. He was proud of it, even if he suspected his Father had something to do with it. He could use this to the Slytherin's advantage. Perhaps he wasn't the only one who wanted one good year.

"Pansy, what if there were more?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know many of the Slytherins are miserable. They hate this life. What if there were more that wanted what we're doing but they don't have the courage to think of it?"

"I don't know, Draco. It could be dangerous even to ask."

"I'm their prince, their leader. They'll listen to me, even if they choose to become death-eaters."

"Good to know you haven't lost any of that ego in your transformation. Alright, tonight, after the feast, we'll call everyone to the common room and let the Slytherins decide."

"Let them vote. All or none. We can't have a split house, it wouldn't work."

"OK"

Pansy looked sad. She wants this so much, but she knew that Draco was right. It was an all or nothing decision. They can't afford to have betrayers in their midst.

As the train pulled away from the station, two very different people were thinking the same thing.

_This year is going to be different._

Next Chapter - The Map – The Slytherins vote. Draco creates his own version of the Marauders. And Hermione is NOT called a mud blood.

Note from author: OK, so the Slytherins haven't voted yet, but they will in the next chapter. So there hasn't been much Golden Trio interaction. They will appear more in future chapters, but this story is mostly focused on Draco...

Please review.


	4. The Map

_This year is going to be different. _Harry thought. Malfoy isn't going to get away with another death-eater plan. I'm going to watch him like a hawk. One toe out of line and I'll kill him. Wonder if I can make it look like an accident. He doesn't deserve to be back at school.

"Harry, you're brooding" Hermione stated. She was already dressed in her school robes with her Head pin glinting in the light. She had grown up beautifully over the summer. Her hair was flowing and had a bit of summer highlights, her face has lost the baby-fat and her body was long and lean. She was quit pretty and would probably have all the boys drooling, if she weren't such a stick in the mud.

"So what if I am? This is our last year. After this, we won't be students any more, Hogwarts won't be our home, and who knows what's going to happen with Voldemort." Harry Replied

No one flinched anymore at the sound of that name.

"Harry…" Hermione started.

"Don't you have a Head's meeting to attend?"

Hermione sighed, "I'll see you later then. But don't think this is over." She stood and left the cabin.

She was intent on taking control of this situation with Malfoy. When she arrived in the Head's cabin, she found it empty. Good, she thought, I can get a head start and show that I'm the one in power. Malfoy will be like my assistant…

Just then the door slid open, "Good you're already here. Let's get started. We're supposed to set a schedule for Hogesmeade weekends and plan a school dance. We'll also need to set up rotations for patrolling the hallways after curfew and… are you listening? We need to get this done!"

Hermione was speechless… not once did he insulted her, granted he didn't complimented her either, but she would take what she could get. Still, "We're supposed to be partners in this. Don't tell me what to do!"

"We need to come to an understanding, Granger. You hate Slytherins and I'm not Gryffindors biggest fan either. I suggest when we come across someone in the others house that needs punishing, we'll send them to the other person. Also, you are correct, we need to work together. I won't insult you and you show me the same consideration. Just because we're not friends, doesn't mean we have to remain enemies."

"No" she replied. "If I see someone breaking the rules, I will punish them. But you should send the Gryffindors to me, I don't trust your judgement. As for the rest, agreed."

Draco shook his head, "If you can't trust my judgement, then I can't trust yours. You give as good as you get, Granger. "

Hermione pursed her lips and her eyebrows drew down, "Now, see here, Ferret…"  
Draco held up his hand. "Don't misunderstand me. I'm just suggesting we show each other an equal amount of respect. We are wearing the same badge."

"Except I got mine based on my OWN merit."

Narrowing his eyes, his voice took on a dangerous tone, "Are you suggesting I didn't?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting"

"Must be nice up there on your high horse."  
"Excuse me!"

"No. We'll split the duties, then. You can set the Hogesmeade weekends and I'll schedule the patrols. We'll figure the rest out later. Goodbye, Granger" With that he walked out leaving a spluttering Hermione in his wake.

She sat there fuming for ten minutes before a crying Ginny Weasely ran in. "Hermion *hick* eee…, you won't *sniff* you won't believe it."

"Ginny, calm down, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Hermione, HARRY BROKE UP WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Ginny broke down in big hitching sobs.

"No! He loves you! Why would he do that?"

"He.. he said… it… was… for my own good. He said… he said that I would be… in too much danger."

"See, it's just temporary. "  
"No… how could he? He didn't ditch you or Ron, no, he ditched ME. He can't trust me to take care of myself! I won't forgive him for this!"

"No, Ginny, just wait, it'll work out."

Ginny just cried in response.

Soon, the train pulled up to the school. Everyone disembarked and rode up to the castle entrance. It was time for the feast!

As everyone poured into the Great Hall, they all noticed something odd. Professor McGonagall was not sitting in the Headmistress spot. Instead, the chair stood empty.

"Students, students, please sit down." Professor McGonagall motioned everyone to settle down. "We have a few announcements to make before the sorting and the feast. First and foremost, I would like to introduce our Headmaster, someone whom most of you will remember, Albus Dumbledore!"

The silence that took the hall was near deafening. Suddenly, through the doors, the ghost of Dumbledore flew. "Ah, welcome back, students! My, but you all look so wonderful this year." As he floated up to his chair.

Harry's jaw dropped, Ron grinned like the Cheshire cat, Hermione's eyes grew to a dangerous size, and Draco Malfoy fainted.

"Shh… be quiet, don't you wake my patient!"

*Groan* Draco's head felt two sizes too small. "What happened?"

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, seems you had a bit of a shock. Now, there isn't anything to worry about. As you can see, I make a wonderful ghost!"

Draco's eyes flew open, "Dumbledore!"

"Indeed, that was my name in life and I rather like it, so I suppose I'll keep it."

"But… sir, what's going to happen to me?"

"Why, nothing! You didn't kill me. You may have made a few mistakes, granted, but forgive and forget!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together, his ghostly eyes were twinkling like mad. "We've made arrangements for the heads to remain within their own houses this year. It seems the best solution for everyone. We wouldn't want your peers to miss out on anything."

Draco got the feeling Dumbledore knew about his plan but he didn't want to confirm it, least he accidently give himself away.

"Alright, then I suppose I'll just head up to my dorm… uh, sir."

"Rightly, so! Have a good night, Mr. Malfoy."

As Draco made his way back to his dorm, his thoughts were moving a mile a minute. He didn't know what to do, so he figured, for the time being, he'd just do nothing. As he approached the Slytherin entrance, he realized, he didn't know the password. He hazards a few guesses before the door swung open. Pansy was standing there, holding the door, "Come in Draco, we've been waiting for you." Her voice was flat, her face blank. Draco began to feel nervous.

"What's going on? " Draco questioned, his eyes taking in the fact that every Slytherin was in the common room, none of whom were smiling.

"We've made a decision. While you were… out, we discussed the 'plan' with the entire house. A vote was taken and finalized. Draco, "she took a deep breath,"we stand united." Everyone began smiling, "Draco, we're all in!" Everyone began clapping and hollering. It sounded like they had just won the house cup, everyone was cheering. Kids began shaking Draco's hand and thanking him. They knew it was only temporary, but for the first time, they felt they had a choice. Never in a million years, had Draco thought this would happen.

A few hours later, everyone could be found passed out on the common room floor after a long, hard night of celebrating despite that tomorrow was the first day of classes. Everyone, that is, except Draco, who was still in shock over the whole day. He couldn't sleep.

The library, he thought, now that I'm a head I don't have a curfew and I can finally see what they're hiding in the restricted section.

He slipped out of the dorm, careful to make sure the portrait didn't fully close (he still didn't know the password) and made his way down the corridor.

"**map aedificium edificium Hogwarts" **Draco called out in a clear voice, his wand swished to the side and up, then he touched the point to the bit of parchment he found on Madame Pince's desk. Before his own eyes, a map of the school spiraled out of his wand, with little dots making up the students and professors. On this map, he could see everything, every hallway, every hiding place, even the entrance to the kitchens!

This is it, he thought, this must be the best day of my life. How could they hide such a book with these wonderful spells!

Draco had found the book after only 15 minutes of looking. "Unfortunately Forgotten Useful Spells" He slipped the small book inside his robes along with the newly formed map. He yawned and decided it was time to turn in for the night. Tomorrow, he smiled to himself, tomorrow will be an even better day.

Next Chapter - The First Day of School - Of maps, breakfasts, and timetables.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! I've been thinking about writing this for awhile now. Hope you like what's coming up. So far, I have one vote for Hermione, any others?

Please review.


	5. The First Day of School  beginning

"Rise and Shine! Today's the first day of school!" Hermione was happy to be back at school. She had spent all summer counting the days, rereading old school books, redoing old homework, preparing for her last year. She was determined to blow all other years out of the water. She was going to be the best! "Come on! Breakfast is about to start." With the mention of food, Harry and Ron both jumped from their beds and hurried to get dressed. Hermione just smiled and went to the common room to wait.

By the time the boys were ready, Hermione had already arranged a study schedule in her head. She had mentally paired up the prefects for patrolling, scheduled the Hogesmeade weekends, and planned a ball. She wasn't going to let the Headboy screw anything up. 'Headboy' she scoffed, like he could possibly have the grades to legitimately get that position.

"Ready, Mione" Ron said. "Let get to breakfast". He rushed to the portrait hole and was about to open it when, *CRASH* "NEVILLE!".

"What was that?"

"Sounds like Neville is as graceful as ever. Come on, he'll be fine. I want to get my schedule." Hermione walked through the hole and headed towards the Great Hall.

On the other side of the castle, the Slytherins were having a much worse time of getting ready. Pansy was handing out hang-over relief potions while Draco told her about the Map.

"Are you sure it works properly?"

"We'll have to test it won't we? I was thinking we could transfigure the parchment into a tapestry and hang it in the common room. This way we can all use it."

"Why don't you just make some more? Then we could each have one."

"That's the problem. I tried to make another and it didn't work. I even had Blaise try. For some reason, I think you can only have one at a time. However, I did find another useful spell."

"Oh?"  
"Yes, it will give us all access to the common room no matter where we are. It's kind of like a port key only different."

"Different." Pansy said in a mocking tone.

"Yes, basically, it's a crude map. We'll have to draw it ourselves and copy it. The with the spell in the book we can create porting points in the castle. You can use the map as long as you're within the castle walls to go to specific locations. I was thinking of using the bathrooms, since they're fairly private. You go in to the bathroom, take out your wand, touch it to the location you want to be and you'll be pulled through. We'll have to figure out some sort of safety precautions though, to make sure others can't use it."

"How can we do that? Won't this all be hard, not to mention dangerous? "

"It'll be tricky and may take some time. Will you help me?"

"Of course I will, but you already knew that."

Draco just smirked in reply. He slipped on his robes and suggested they head to breakfast. He had written down the prefect pairs for patrolling and wanted to hand it in before Hermione had a chance to complain about him not doing anything. He had no doubts that she would point out any failures on his part, even perceived ones. He'd also made a list of Hogesmeade dates, even though he knew he didn't need to. Hermione was insane when it came to finishing tasks. She wouldn't rest until everything that could be considered, was.

The Slytherin trio approached the great hall doors just before the golden trio. Draco stepped forward to open the doors. "Ladies first." He stated with a smile to melt hearts with. Pansy giggled and glided through. Hermione glared and stomped through. Harry and Ron stood their ground.

"I don't know what you're up to, Ferret. But I'll be watching you. Come close to us or Hermione and you'll be sorry." Harry said, remembering the events of the previous year.

Draco smirked and replied,"5 points from Gryffindor for threatening the Headboy, care to go for 10?"

Draco didn't bother waiting for a reply. He swept into the room and spotted Hermione talking with the Headmaster. Gesturing wildly, she looked upset. Draco headed in towards them.

"He hasn't done anything! He expects me to do all the work while he just sits around plotting his stupid pranks!"

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, is what Ms. Granger says true?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, Sir. Here are the prefect pairs for patrolling. I also took it upon myself to come up with a schedule for Hogesmeade days. I know how busy, Gra… uh, Hermione is around the start of school. "

At the sound of her first name from the lips of her enemy, Hermione froze. She couldn't think or speak.

"Ms. Granger?"

"Ug"

"Alright then, thank you Mr. Malfoy. It seems you have everything under control. I will review your notes here for approval and have them posted in each common room. Ms. Granger, I am disappointed. You should speak to Mr. Malfoy before accusing him of things which he is innocent. Good day to you both."

Draco walked away to join his friends for breakfast and Dumbledore flew back to his seat. Hermione stood there with her mouth hanging open for a few more seconds before turning to give Draco a good tongue lashing. Professor McGonagall chose that moment to hand out the schedules.

Distracted from her ire, Hermione wandered over to the Gryffindor table to sit with her friends. As this was their seventh year, they were allowed to chose subjects that would help them acquire the jobs they wanted after school. Hermione wasn't sure what she wanted to do so she took a variety of courses. Ron and Harry both wanted to be Aurors so their schedules we're more closely focused on Defense against the Dark Arts. The trio only had two classes together, double potions (T-TH) and DADA(M-W-F). Hermione was also in Care of Magical Creatures (T-TH), Advanced Charms (M-W-F), Muggle Combat (Every Day), Advanced Transfiguration (M-W-F), and Astronomy (T-TH, some Saturday classes required). Ron and Harry were in Herbology (T-TH), Charms (M-W-F), and Transfiguration (M-W-F).

Ron and Harry exchanged glances. With only two classes in common, who would help them with their other homework?

Hermione didn't tell the boys, but she would be working on animagus transformations in her Advanced Transfiguration class. She just knew they would beg her to teach them. If they can't get in the class, then they aren't ready for it, she reasoned. She felt the bubble of excitement in her stomach, a kind of nauseous and jittery feeling, as she headed off to class.

Next Chapter: - The Enemy – The golden trio decide to find out what's up with Draco and the Slytherins. They very nearly destroy everything.

Note from Author: So I didn't get to the Draco/Hermione blowout yet, but it will happen soon. I'm leaning towards one person as Draco's love interest, but I think it will be introduced much later in the story, closer to the end, probably. This isn't a love story, though love will find its way in… maybe.

Please review.


	6. The Enemy

Draco's first class was Transfiguration. He wondered what he could be, what his animagus form could be. He hoped it was something with wings. He wanted to fly.

"Give it back!"

"HA, wittle ickle Hufflepuff wants his wittle book bag back."

Draco rounded the corner and saw two older students harassing a younger student. By their uniforms he identified them as Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR" He yelled. "Give him back his things."

The two boys dropped the bag.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Draco sneered.

The boys exchanges glances, but didn't answer.

Draco turned to the younger student, "You there, what's your name?" "H..he..henry. " "Alright, Henry, are you hurt?" "No, sir. " "Good, continue on to class then. You two", Draco pointed to the older boys, will report to Filch tonight."

"For what?" Draco turned to see Hermione standing there, arms crossed, glaring at Draco. "Picking on the Gryffindors again."

"I have no reason to defend myself to you. You two, get to class, I'll let Filch know to expect you."

Draco looked towards Hermione, "Feel free to go to Dumbledore again. But do you really want to disappoint him twice in one day?"

Hermione winced at that. Draco just smirked and walked away. _

The first thing Hermione noticed when she entered the classroom was Draco. How did HE get into this class, she thought.

"Ms. Granger, please take a seat. Class is about to begin." said Professor McGonagall. "This year we will be working on higher level transfiguration spells as well as learning the animagus spell. To start, we will learn some history of the animagus and some of the theory behind it. Not all of you will accomplish this by the end of the year, it's possible none of you will even have it by Christmas. I would be quit shocked if we had more than 1 or 2 by then."

Hermione was dutifully taking notes but at this she raised her hand, "Professor, I've read the books assigned for this class but they didn't say anything about the process taking so long."

"No, Ms. Granger. It's different for everyone. Some will pick it up quicker than others, but the quickest I've ever seen someone get it was 68 days. Of course, not every transformation has been recorded. Done incorrectly, the spell could cause permanent damage, so patience and understanding is required before any attempts are made. No one is to attempt the spell without my authority."

"Your first assignment will be to research animals and try to narrow down what you think you'll turn into. There are several books in the library that should be very useful. Also, we will have a quiz on Friday and the highest score will win this", Professor McGonagall pulled out a vial filled with a purplish liquid, "This potion was made to help identify your animal. It is rare and may or may not tell you exactly what you want to know, but it will give you clues as to what you will become."

After class, Hermione met up with Harry and Ron. They headed for their next class, DADA.

"How was class, Hermione?"

"Oh, it went well, I suppose. I'm going to be spending a lot of time in the library for this class".

Harry and Ron both laughed at that, "When don't you spend a lot of time in the library?"

"It was odd though, Malfoy is in the class. I wonder how he got in."

"Malfoy? I bet his Dad bribed something. No way that filthy ferret got in on his own. They must be up to something. Maybe we should keep watch on the map and see if anything happens?"

"Good idea, Harry. I'll just bet he's in the class to learn…" She trailed off glancing at the boys.

"What? To learn what, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Well, advanced transfiguration, of course, maybe they think something in the class would benefit their side."

"Well, what are you learning?"

"Sigh, if I tell you, you can't ask me to teach you. It's not safe without a professionals supervision."

"Since when haven't you been able to teach us anything?"

"I couldn't teach you good study habits." Hermione snapped, "We're learning how to become animagi and no, I won't teach you."

"BUT, 'MIONE! IF WE KNEW THAT WE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN IN THAT CLASS TOO!"

"No, you wouldn't have, you don't have the grades. It's too dangerous unless you study."

"We'll study, won't we Harry?" "Yeah! Of course, come on, Hermione, my Dad was one and he taught himself!"

Hermione paused for a moment; she hated it when Harry used his parents to try to guilt her into thing, mostly because it worked, "I'll think about it. If you do the appropriate studying and I think you're ready to try, then maybe."

"YES!" Both boys shouted. All they needed was a maybe, it was as good as a yes.

They spent the rest of the week learning their new schedules and spying on Draco Malfoy. So far, they found nothing.

Friday morning was finally upon them and Ron and Harry were both excited. They had set up Quidditch tryouts for that weekend.

As they ate breakfast, they discussed strategy, while Hermione poured over her book. They were too distracted to notice Ginny's arrival.

"Hi, Harry." Ginny said, somewhat sadly.

"Oh, uh… Gin, hey... so… are you going to try out for Quidditch this year?" Harry asked, wanting nothing more than to take her hand and kiss her.

"Um, yeah. I've been practicing with my brothers." She replied, softly.

"Ah, That's good. I guess I'll see you at tryouts then." With that, Harry and Ron left the great hall and headed to class.

"Oh, Hermione, what am I going to do?"

Hermione didn't answer, she didn't hear or see Ginny there, she was too focused on the quiz coming up. She wanted that vial. She had spent most of the week in the library researching her animal, but she kept coming up with nothing. There was one book she wanted to read, but it was already checked out.

Sighing, she gathered up her books. It was then that she noticed Ginny's dejected look.

"Ginny, you have to let him go. Why don't you date someone else? Get your mind off Harry. He's not the only one out there, you know."

Ginny just nodded. Soon they parted ways, heading to class.

"Class, settle down. Everyone has a paper upside down in front of them. On this paper, there is a single question. You have the entire class period to come up with the answer. First one to answer correctly wins." Professor McGonagall then swished her wand and all the papers turned over simultaneously, "You may begin."

Question: It is not written, it is not spoken, what is the name of the potion?

Hermione thought she might throw up. This was the quiz? This is crazy, she thought, how am I suppose to know something that isn't written or spoken?

One by one, students turned their papers over, their guesses written down. The only two left were Hermione and Draco.

Hermione tentatively put her pen to the paper but still no ideas came. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco turn his paper over and put down his wand. She turned quickly to look at him, he was smiling.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy. You are the winner."

Hermione gaped. Impossible, she thought, no way did he figure this out.

When Professor McGonagall turned over his paper, nothing could be seen. She gave it a little shake and the sound of a bird calling could be heard, lyrical and soft.

Draco spoke, "The name of the song is Change the Soul, but the song itself is the name of the potion."

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

Draco turned to her, "I read about it in a book I found in the library."

"I've read all the books about animagi in the library, it isn't there."

"It wasn't in a book about animagi."

Professor McGonagall, "Class dismissed. Mr. Malfoy, tonight, after dinner, come to my office. If you are ready, you can take the potion then."

"Yes, Professor."

Hermione stopped Draco in the hall. "How did you know she was going to ask that?" She demanded.

"I didn't. I was just curious as to what the potion was so I spent most of the week researching it. I figured if I didn't win it, maybe I could make it."

"So you didn't even study for the quiz?"

"No" Draco was growing tired of her questions.

"What was the book? Which section was it in? How did you know which one it was?"

"Look, I don't have to answer any of your questions. If you're so curious, why don't you find it yourself, I have to get to my next class." With that, Draco turned and walked away. Annoying little know it all, he thought. Then he corrected himself, with a smirk, annoying little wishes she knew it all.

That night, after dinner, Draco showed up at McGonagall's office. He knocked on the door "Professor?" He heard her call for him to enter. As he walked in, he noticed a long couch, like you'd see in a psychiatrist's office. "Mr. Malfoy, please have a seat." Draco nodded and sat. "This potion will last for exactly one hour, in that time you will be able to explore your mind and soul and learn things you didn't know about yourself. These things will give you hints as to what you will become, and more than just as an animagus. I must say, I was very impressed this afternoon. I wasn't sure anyone would have found the name or even thought to look it up."

Draco spoke up at that, "Not even Hermione Granger?"

McGonagall looked a little abashed at that, "Well… let's begin, drink this and lay down. "

Draco did as told. Soon, he felt his mind loosen, his body lighten, and the world melt away.

And exactly one hour later, he jolted up.

"Mr. Malfoy, what did you learn?"

Draco just stared ahead, his back ramrod straight, his right hand clenched on his left arm, and a look of pure terror on his face. Slowly, he turned towards McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"I.. I have to go. Class in the morning", came his stilted reply, a second later he was out the door and down the hall.

"But tomorrow's Saturday" She said to the empty room. Sighing, she turned back to grading her papers.

Unfortunately for Draco, he did not make it back to his dorm before coming across other students. Even worse, they were his least favorite trio. He had no desire to fight and tried to go around them unnoticed. Of course, after what had happened he wasn't nearly stealthy enough.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the dungeons with the rest of the snakes." Harry sneered. Malfoy had to admit, over the years, Harry had learned to mimic his sneer quite well.

Regardless, "My business is none of yours." He stated and kept moving. Harry grabbed his arm to stop him, Draco cried out.

"Let go!" Draco pulled his wand out and shot a spell towards Harry, knocking him off. He held his left arm close to himself, tendrils of black could be seen on the skin.

Harry, noticing this, gasped, "So you are a Deatheater." He pulled out his wand "Show me your arm!"

Ron and Hermione watched from the side, wands drawn, ready to step in and defend Harry.

"Why should I show you anything? You and your hero's complex should just… just… jump out the window." Ok, Draco thought, not my best insult. But he was still confused from the potion and in pain from his arm. He had an idea what was on his arm and he had no desire to share it.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry shouted. Draco froze and fell to the floor. "Now, let's see your little Dark Mark. Proof enough to get you sent to Azkaban."

Harry grabbed Draco's robe and pulled up the fabric revealing…

Next Chapter: The Protector – Draco protects the younger Slytherins. Hermione is confused. Ron defends Draco and Harry loses his temper.

Authors note: Please review. I need feedback as to what you all think!


End file.
